Wireless communications, including wireless networks, have become pervasive throughout society. Improvements in wireless communications are vital to increase their reliability and speed. Direct link setup (DLS) may be provided for in wireless standards to facilitate wireless communication. One problem in direct link setup (DLS) is how a station can discover that there are other stations in a basic service set (BSS) that are capable supporting DLS.
Thus, a strong need exists for automatic DLS discovery in wireless networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.